Vocaloid TWITTER
by Hikari Murasaki
Summary: This time, the Vocaloids decided to... make up trouble for IA. Will IA handle it? I'm afraid I have to make it a rating T because there are some languages.
1. Chapter 1: Blast the reals

This is the literature rewrite over my twitter based fanfic. I didn't check the guidelines carefully… and thanks to The Legend of Derpy for reminding me. I don't like this format quite much, but guess it can't be helped…

Chapter 1. Blast the reals… BLAST THE REAL!

Despair, as all the members of the Vocaloid houses, learned of Twitter. She found it an interesting site, especially when they can share thoughts without a get-together, which always tends to go into chaos.

So, she decided to open the game. And thanks to Miku, she had the opening.

'I can't blast the reals!'

The retweets and favorites sprouted up with some replies.

First, it was Miku. Well… she wasn't so welcoming

"Hey Despair that's my line!" she tweeted. Nice job.

Well, her house manager did really come up. VY1v3 FOR THE WIN!

"Hello Miku! Your line is everyone's to the least."

Thanks MIZKI.

Despair could definitely see Miku sighing

"So… why do you want to kill those reals?"

The answer was obvious

"Because they enjoy real life, I'm envious." She answered.

Yuzuki Yukari, the lavender haired vocal replied

"Ok… so why won't you blast them already?"

Using her Psychometry, Despair could see CUL would provide a better than enough answer to that.

"That is something we call impossible. The reals enjoy their life and thus the unreal cannot rival them in life, happiness and satisfactory."

That was like the best answer EVER.

"LOL CUL you can become a philosopher! But Despair, aren't you real?" IA's comment popped up

_I am not so sure. _Despair thought, but before she was about to type she realized she didn't have to.

"Well, she doesn't use Social Network, except for this, but she's not satisfied with life." Eria Solid, one of her friends, quickly answered.

_Here goes the blond boy._

"At least she knows not to waste herself over those social networks." Oliver typed as it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

Yuzuki Yukari almost fell off her chair looking at the latest reply to Despair's tweet.

_If it is so the whole world is full of unreal. _She mused happily.

"If you say so Ollie we are all wasting ourselves."

Kaai Yuki, the small genius, looked curiously at the twitter page. Well, since the day that song came out, she has been questioning…

"I wonder… if Devilish-P did a 'twitter', would someone else do a Facebook?"

Eria was also flashing through her twitter and ran into that line.

"*dumbfounded*" she stated simply

One of her best friends had her same thought

"*facepalm*" Yuzuki Yukari wrote in.

IA gave off a real answer to that, however. That's her type.

"Errr… I'd rather not. Facebook is fine by me… I don't want to see they make it the core of murderous intention, otherwise."

Hatsune Miku just came back with her big fudged sundae on her hand. Things had developed fast when she was away. The Virtual DIVA sat down immediately, her sundae clashing on the table.

"IA, you should shorten the name, it's too long. Hello MIZKI!"

She thought it was quite reasonable, since IA's name was IA – Aria on the Planetes, and it's basically too long to read over and over again.

"That's how IA managed to get her name the longest from the shortest. And hey Miku, you should be trying to get your fame back from IA."

Ooh, a reminder. Miku facepalmed, she almost forgot.

"Yes, I'm trying, I'm trying (I think I am still somehow famous)"

In her small, book covered room, IA almost fell over

"Hey!"

It intrigued the less famous Vocaloids and let them to revenge.

Started off with CUL "I feel sad"

Yukari came in "You're not the only one"

Tone Rion, after finishing her laundry, pulled out her iPhone3 [she still uses iPhone3!?] and quickly touched the screen

"Blast the reals!"

CUL fixed it "Blast the REAL!"

Kaai Yuki tried her best to avoid being choked by laughter. She composed herself and stated, matter-of-fact.

"IA, you have established some enemies."

"What did I do!?"

Oliver replied calmly in the reply box

"Steal their fame, and so did Lapis."

Lapis didn't take credit on it.

"Eh! I am not that famous!"

Yukari just made it short.

"I feel kinda unfair it is treated that way, you are famous, we are forgotten, it's like that. BAD"

Luo Tianyi came across and said, adding fire to oil… I mean oil to fire…

"Can I join the 'Blast the real' Alliance?"

"WELCOME to the Alliance!" CUL happily accepted. She started this, anyways.

IA sighed in her corner. How could they think that way? It was really sad… really

"they all hate me…" she tweeted softly

Hatsune Miku seemed to share her thoughts, or used to.

"You are not the only one…" Miku said, sympathetically. She had her anti-fans… even some as Vocaloids. She once drew Luka and the twins into her enemies. Have you heard Revolution by the twins?

Despair closed her laptop. Well, Twitter was indeed fun. They all needed a place to go to and chat, right? Though the Vocaloids still engaged in arguments, but hope it stops at that.

She turned off the light and went to sleep. The other did the same. Well, not exactly. Night owls are popular among the ranks. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2: Delayed Vocals

DISCLAIMER:

Lui Hibiki and Ring Suzune belongs to VocaNext.

VY1v3 belongs to YAMAHA

Big Al belongs to PowerFX

Yuzuki Yukari belongs to AH-Software [abbreviation AHS]

Megurine Luka, KAITO, Hatsune Miku belongs to Crypton Future Media

IA belongs to 1st Place

Gallerian Marlon belongs to MOTHY

CUL belongs to INTERNET Ltd.

Vocaloid3 belongs to YAMAHA

Vocaloid2 belongs to YAMAHA too

Eria belongs to me however

And don't forget Twitter is not mine.

Final note: This chapter stars Ring Suzune, our awaited Vocaloid. Most thoughts are hers, though Yukari's and IA's thoughts are just so interesting they couldn't be kept out.

Chapter 2: Delayed Vocals

Among the ranks of the Night Owls, there was Ring Suzune, a Japanese Vocaloid. Planned to be released in the earlier months of 2012, her release got delayed and delayed until now when 2012 is ending. She was pretty mad at this, you can tell, and because you do not often rant like a psychopath at night, Ring knew exactly the place to release her wrath.

"When will I be released? I was supposed to be done long ago and become one of the first V3." She wrote. It was like a complaint, not a rant. Well to Ring it is a rant.

Lui retweeted her words and ten others favorite it.

Ring's retweeter replied

"You are actually lucky. I didn't even have a vocal to be expected."

That was sad, really. Lui is a very good boy, and although he was also promised in 2012, no voice sample was released, and that future often doesn't go off well… poor him.

The House Manager gave a little joke…

"Delays… we've had enough Big Als…"

A certain English Vocaloid should be grunting at that, if he was still awake.

"I hate that joke!"

He was. Big Al was a Night Owl.

Yuzuki Yukari the water-bender [or we call the water plumber] tweeted back like this…

"Supposed is supposedly just… supposed. However I do hope when you are released you will win over IA and lose over us."

Ring shook her head. _Yukari, you have never given up that ambition. Speaking of which, it is impossible._

"How is that POSSIBLE?"

"I don't know. You ought to try and figure it out; it's your business anyways."

_I'm sorry, mine? And who thought of it first? Yukari you sometimes are just freaking awesome!_

The next person to join the ranks of the Night Owl was the famous pink haired manager of V2 House

"Envy is a sin, Yu…" Megurine Luka entered the words in the tweet box; reminding herself of how 'Tailor of Enbizaka' ended… the ending wasn't so bad…

Yukari groaned. Her lavender hair now untied, swung around as she shook her head for a reply.

"Neither I am Christian nor I am obsessed with MOTHY. Also Luka-nee, if you say that as Kayo Sudou, wouldn't it be more convincing?"

_What is it now Yukari? You know that Luka would not fall for such… plan… plot… troll… ambush… trap! Yeah, Luka would not fall for that trap._

While Megurine Luka the wise was aware of the dangerous Yukari's theories of killing, some other mustn't have.

The screen popped with the next name that Ring had to try her best to contain her laughter. She kinda heard Yukari's satisfied tone on the other side of the house somewhere, and supposedly all the other who had been watching.

'Gallerian Marlon' said "No, it only proves that Envy is the best sin since Kayo Sudou didn't have to pay for it, like dying in a burnt house or something. She's still ALIVE!"

_Well, in fact it was true. I would want to be an envy sinner now. _Ring thought in her efforts to stop laughing off.

Surprisingly enough, Miku was on, surely to check for a bar of chocolate.

"Kai, change your name back."

"Yu said this would be more convincing."

Yukari facepalmed "*facepalm*"

"New tweet!" CUL replied happily

New people joined the rank

The tweet continued "wonder you are often portrayed as an ice cream lover even at that age, Marlon!"

_I don't know what to say, CUL. It is right but… I don't know…_

IA closed her book and yawned. She was still mad at her unreasonable friend. She is not to be blamed for her fame… or is she?

Checking her Macbook, she chuckled. _Interesting_

"Those two sentences aren't related, and will you stop hating me?"

Yukari was pretty surprised at the thing, but she revenged. Yeah, as always.

"*when the Earth stops revolving* yours neither. I don't directly put my hate at you, just your fame, 1st Place and the other responsible for our fading."

_Ok it is still me. _IA rolled her eyes _Thanks for clearing me up!_

The 'Gallerian Marlon' asked CUL, in his view, he did nothing wrong…

"CUL what do you mean?"

CUL went the easy way

"Means you are just clueless. Yu was being sarcastic."

KAITO, as you call him more often than his MOTHY's alias Gallerian Marlon, hit his forehand

"GOSH! And I just thought…"

"*facepalm x2*" Yukari expressed. _Even Gachapoid is smarter than that guy._

Ring gasped as she saw several replies appeared on her tweet. The thing was, it didn't match the 'topic'. What do you call that? Out-of-topic, missed-topic? Ah, off-topic!

"This is going off topic."

Mizki happily entered

"*troll face x4*"

Eria closed her book. Today she went to the 697th page. Maybe tomorrow she can finish the thing.

Checking twitter for the last time, she almost cursed herself of almost losing a golden conversation.

"Is that what you are worried about, Suzune? Don't worry, they promised to release you in 2012, it's just a matter of time."

IA shrugged as she typed

"You know, my doubt rises higher and higher as 2012 is passing by."

"Yeah, I agree with you on this. Even now 2012 is ending and no voice for Lui. HIGH FIVE! I heard Lui is delayed to 2013 though…" Yukari

Lui sighed "Hopeless"

CUL looked at the field of exasperations. Man, that was stupid.

"Come on guys! Don't lose faith in humanity!" – quote of the day

Ring immediately reacted to the deal of "faith in humanity". She knew CUL was the optimistic and straight-forward type, but ranting over a delay meant "losing faith in humanity"?

_Well, I suppose._

"O_o"

Lui did the same, by the way.

"Holy…" IA muttered as if she was saying what she was typing

"…I…. am… speechless…" Yukari expressed.

Eria shrugged "Oh wow it's compared to humanity… sounds optimistic by the way…"

CUL, another note, is also a clueless type. So…

"Yukari, IA, Ring, Lui WHAT!?"

Mizki rolled her eyes "You serious should become a philosopher."


	3. Chapter 3: HAPPY UPDATE, YUMA!

The thoughts here [italic letters, are Yuma's]

Disclaimer:

Please take a quick look at Chapter 2

And be reminded that I do not own Yuma, or VY2

He belongs to YAMAHA, thanks for remembering.

And dear Oliver belongs to PowerFX

Tone Rion belongs to MoeJapan

Kamui Gakupo belongs to INTERNET co, Ltd

GUMI belongs to the same co. as Gak

Finally dear Kagamine Len is CFM's ownership

I hold no rights with these vocals

I will stop ranting now

And let you have the time to celebrate Yuma's V3 release!

Chapter 3: HAPPY UPDATE, YUMA!

Yuma outstretched his arms. His update has been released! He couldn't wait to just celebrate this moment of truth. So he logged on Twitter, looked at the blue bird symbol for two seconds, and started a fury of typing

"FINALLY I GOT UPDATED!"

Yeah, it was basically what people would normally say… or is it not?

Immediately, there were replies

First came his girl… ok not yet his, but shall be [cut him some slack]

"Yes, congratulations Yuma!" Mizki typed excitedly

Oliver, instead of a direct 'Grats', said "Your Falsetto sounds just like me."

_Haha, _Yuma thought nervously. _Not really Ollie. In fact, I hate that voice bank. It made me sound like a girl, which I have had pretty much complaints upon. Man, can't I just be like Mizu with a normal update?_

IA took a better neutralized [or everyone-is-correct] composure

"Congratulations, I'll see what Ieno Urade Manbouga… what is his P name again? Ok, make it short, I'll see what Manbou will do with you."

_Well, a cover with the Clingy Boy song and nothing else. I was quite depressing at that, but hey, he needs time to compose a song, right?_

"Yeah, I would like to see to it as well." Yuma replied.

Then KAITO, his old gang [well, let's call it like this: the whole Vocaloid males are in a gang. Too few male vocals made them more attached (isn't it wonderful, fans?)] friend, came up with a nonsense comment. As much as Yuma missed the funny, childish but wise guy, he couldn't help feeling off.

"What about me?"

_Ok… where are we?_

CUL asked "Grats, sub-manager. Eh, Kaito… what's with you?"

Yuzuki Yukari shrugged "Since everyone congratulated you… well you have my congratulation. KAITO is implying his Appends and English Vocals, I believe."

_Oh, ok, that makes sense._

"Kaito-sama," he tried "they informed us that your updates are expected from June 2012, not like it's gonna be released in 2012. So… we are still expecting."

Ring said simply "Sure it won't be released in 2012 if I'm not."

_Is that a flatter Ring? Because it sounded like one, for yourself_

Tone Rion tossed her laundry to a side and took out an iPhone3, and the storyteller promises on her honor that she will explain the reason why Rion still uses iPhone3. Now back to the tale! Eh, Tone Rion tweeted

"Grats, Yuma-san. I still like your Falsetto voice, despite the… disappointments, it is unique and I can still hear masculine."

_Thanks Rion, you are as heart-warming as ever._

At the Vocaloid2 house, a few words, it was not anything like the V3 House. Probably because Len, Gakupo and KAITO lives there, oh you have to admit it. Especially Len

Kagamine Len tweeted excitedly

"Yuma-san is UPGRADED?" _As if you didn't know, nice job _"We must open a PARTY."

"Len, forget it." Kamui Gakupo declared. As much as he enjoyed pranks [because he has playful character, and the storyteller means it in the positive way], he hated parties with Len. Len comes up with everything against everyone. There's only Rin he went lightly on.

"Gakupo has a Twitter now?" Yukari asked in surprise.

Warning: Wise KAITO showing up… oh it's a good thing. CUT!

"All members from the Vocaloid Houses own one, use it or not is their choice.

"Yes, and since Kagamine-nee informed me of how fun it becomes, here I am."

IA wondered "Rin? Oh… that tweet."

"… and Len dragged me here." Gakupo concluded softly "So… what happened, IA?"

"The whole Vocaloid3 Mansion was ganging up on me… long story, never mind."

"We were." Yukari admitted

Yuma let out a sigh of exasperation. He was waiting the time to announce his announcement, and their talk just kept coming up. He waited long enough, so he was gonna cut their fun a little.

_It's a great announcement. I haven't done this before, and hopefully they will like it._

Your guess? Oh yeah, they are definitely gonna LOVE it!

"Oh, I can quite see to that. Here comes the announcement guys!" _the moment of truth, _he added to himself "If I sell well enough I'll treat everyone to lunch in the weekend."

That announcement would be afraid of interrupting the talks? Oh wow, Yuma is weird.

"Wow, that's generous of you." Len expressed, truthfully "Miku-chan never invites us out for a meal despite how well she sells. I like it bro! Sell well!"

GUMI, with her V3 upgraded, looked at the announcement curiously. If her thought was correct, then it would be unpleasant. But… she wanted to make sure.

"everyone as like… every Vocaloids?"

Yuma gulped. He swallowed, and carefully choosing his words, he made out a speech

"err… Len… sorry… I cannot afford for all Vocaloids, just the ones in V3 House."

In her room, Mizki shuddered. That would bring some bad consequences, dear Yuma.

"I've sensed a great disturbance over Len's line."

"You have high Star Wars spirits." Tone Rion commented. She was unaware, obviously.

Then, the name Kagamine Len came up with a new tweet. The thing is… Len is no longer Len…

"Hey guys… Rin here… Len is having a little mental disorder over here…" _uh-oh _"so… I'll try to keep him stable… Yuma-sama, put your guard up… if Len goes out the surely… ugh"

Yuma stated grimly

"I've made a fatal mistake."

"Yes… yes you have." GUMI said, sympathetically. It was part of her fault; you name it "I'll be watching the outside area to make sure Len's sadistic nature won't get here."

The name of Kagamine Len came up again "Haha, it's ok for now! Len has been slapped back to normal by Luka-nee." The news made Yuma sighed in relief, though it did creep him up seeing the name Kagamine Len again. He thought that it was Len cursing at him.

_Next time Len, I'll treat you._

"You are still Rin?" Yukari complained "Would you even mind to log in?"

IA, who happened to post right after Yukari did, said

"Luka-nee is as hard as ever."

'Kagamine Len' said again

"I'm lazy, that's all Yukari. And yes, IA, Luka-nee is scary. Yuma-sama, Len would be mad…"

"Yes, yes, I'm off, I'm off, before he shows up demanding for my head.

Tone Rion shrugged. So much could happen on a social network. Maybe that was why social networks were popular. She typed [or do whatever you call it to write letters on a smart phone]

"Your disturbance was correct though Mizki. Yet sometimes Yuma sounds old."

"I am NOT old! Now I'm off."

_Seriously, I am still very young. When was I first released? 2011? That makes me… what… 1 year old? No! I'm not that old… anyways I'm not set with any age… but it doesn't mean I am realized as old, or someone who speaks like an old man. No!_

Aftermath:

"Well, since the tweet's owner went off let's leave it here." Mizki dusted off the problem "and pray for him to be sold well."

Oliver added [wow, he popped up out of nowhere] "May the Force be with his Selling."

"May all of us be off." Yukari said

"Off with your heads!" was the Red Queen's quote [you know who she is among the V3, don't you?]

Well, as much as the storyteller knows, Yuma in fact did sell well, and they had a treat party. Still… Len wasn't there…

A/N: This was supposed to be after the IA-being-ganged-up-against chapter, but because I love Yuma and am glad for his release so I did this for his sake. I don't know if he sells well, but I hope he does, because he is just freaking awesome! [And the Vocals have a party!]

I apologize if anyone feels opposed when Yuma is called 'he' and Mizki is called 'she', since they have the genderless stuff, but I want to generalize things…

Thanks for reading and please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Vocaloids hate Jin pt 1

**WARNING:** Jin's fan, this two-parted saga will probably harm your pride about your favorite producer. This is my biased [as most Vocals' biased] opinion and it reflects NOTHING. So turn around, press the back button on your browser, it should be at the top left corner somewhere over there if your browser is normal, in case you feel offended. Please do not say that I am bad, stupid or any flaming similar if you read this and feel bad about your idol. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**2nd WARNING:** My Star Wars spirit was running high when I first sketched this. Containing details regarding it, also spoilers. Be WARNED.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloids. They belong to their respective owners, developers, distributor, blah blah blah… Galaco belongs to INTERNET. The others' ownership should be found in previous chapters. And Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm which belongs to DISNEY nowadays [DISNEY!]

**Starring: **and starring today's chapter is the new-favorite V3: IA - Aria on the Planetes! Some applause, please!

So, if you think you can deal with all the warnings, let's start. I'm not being rude, but if you do not read the warning or read it and continue, you have no rights to brag about it later.

Chapter 4: Vocaloids hate Jin pt 1.

The events regarding this are in a long chronological order, which began when Galaco first entered Twitter.

**Galaco: **I want some Vocal improvements!

Six people retweeted, and seven favorited. Just a fact!

**CUL: **I want, too.

Yuzuki Yukari rolled her eyes. Her friends were dreaming too high. There is no way they are gonna be upgraded just yet.

**Yuzuki Yukari: **You may wait until Vocaloid5

Galaco, who was fiddling with her hair, saw that and questioned herself. She was aware of her unpopularity, but if there is a Generation 4, shouldn't she be upgraded?

**Galaco: **Why can't it be Vocaloid4?

Yukari said, frankly, no hesitation. Truth is a pain, and people need pain to stay stick to truths.

**Yuzuki Yukari: **Because we do NOT sell well enough

**Tone Rion: **Yup, and I shall never get improvements.

Rion stated that, for a fact. Along the Vocaloid3, she was SO NOT approved.

CUL stumbled back and forth her PC; trying to find the words [CUL has PC, laptop, notebook, iPad, etc…]. She finally said

**CUL: **Rion it's not like that…

What a smart thing to say.

Yukari cleared her throat (mentally) and typed with genuine

**Yuzuki Yukari: **You are a very special voicebank, you just need proper use and you sound good. I love your voice

Rion mouthed silently "Thanks Yukari"

**Galaco: **You are not also potential-realized – she said with genuine too, if you know Yukari you can see she has lots of potentials.

Yukari shrugged. She just stated

**Yuzuki Yukari: **Don't flatter me. We all are, that's why this Alliance exists.

Mizki happened to pass by the tweet when she was surfing random websites.

**VY1v3: **I understand why you want some improvements Galaco. You've received quite a lot… negative responds.

Galaco stated blankly, grimly and frankly

**Galaco: **Complaints.

Rolling down the comments, CUL said

**CUL: **Eh, I think Galaco is fine. We have no such plain voice Vocaloid before. She's kinda unique.

Mizki shrugged

**VY1v3: **They don't look forward to uniqueness much these days then.

That was the time when the vengeance was put up really, really high. IA, our star, you'd better prepare yourself.

**Galaco: **Unlike the other well sold…

While then, IA had just returned from her cosmetic shopping and set her bags on the floor. She went to change her clothes back to casual home stay set and activated her laptop. The symbol of Windows lit up, and then there was the password requirement. After all was clear, she, as like everyone, logged into Twitter, just about the time Galaco's reply spawned up.

_Those girls… this is hopeless… _she groaned _This is so not getting better any day._

Yes, of course.

**IA: **Guys, you didn't give up that subject? Come on!

Mizki ignored her

**VY1v3: **I won't be surprised if IA gets Extends/Append/Upgrade in Vocaloid3 era.

**Yuzuki Yukari: **Probably

Even though IA doesn't pay attention much to other's opinion, she hates being hated [as like everyone else does], and in her nature of being friends [or _peaceful_] with others, she pleaded

**IA: **What do I have to do?

Gumi had been waiting keenly for the time to strike. It should be accurate. It should be a surprise. It should be… heart-attacking!

**GUMI: **Handle the hate. You have mine, by the way.

_GUMI! You too?! If you hate me then the whole House would hate me?! WHY?! _IA facepalmed again. If she had a time machine she would come back and kill the issues.

**IA: **Really GUMI, you too?

_I thought you were reasonable! _IA added to herself.

Gumi rolled her eyes. It was all clear. As daylight! Even you can tell it, can't you?

**GUMI: **You killed Matryoshka's record with a half-a***d song. – She stated

**VY1v3: ** I was utterly surprised. How could Children Record break Matryoshka's legend? That song cannot be compared to Matryoshka.

CUL returned with a diet coke. She drank half of the coke and put it down, heading to her PC again. She realized a fact that the Vocaloids online were anti-fans of Jin [pardon me for not remembering his P name, sometimes P name is a pain]

**CUL: **You don't seem to like Jin.

Galaco raised an eyebrow. Like who doesn't?

**Galaco: **Can't bear the flatness along with the loud guitar; it kills your ears.

Fact stated. IA fell over. Half over

Mizki grinned evilly. Time for a little suspense….

**VY1v3: **And when the flatness reaches the higher pitches…

_What now? An atomic bomb being thrown?_

**Yuzuki Yukari **wrapped the suspense off**: **…is when disaster occurs. Really, IA can sound way better tuned.

_Oh well… atomic bomb is a disaster… but it's not as bad as that right?_

IA didn't dare saying it out loud. She wondered if her so-called enemies would agree, or they would say Jin's music is worse than an atomic bomb disaster.

But there was one thing IA must do. Declaring her innocence.

**IA: **Look guys, it's not my fault I sound that way and get famous that way. Though it does sound nonsensical… but I don't intend to be like that!

Yukari in fact did say this out loud "Save it. You're not related to _anything _anyways."

**Galaco: **We are bashing Jin and his usage of you, not you. – Galaco cut - Follow up, I think he should stick to Miku all the way.

Yukari commented:

**Yuzuki Yukari: **Well, he wasn't famous with Miku but it is still odd for such tuning to go viral…

**IA: **VIRAL! – she protested. Yeah Jin was famous when he used her, but it was nothing like _viral!_

"We have different understandings." Yukari shrugged.

**Hatsune Miku **asked proudly**: **You mean that I am good with high pitches and flatness Galaco?

**Yuzuki Yukari: **Yes.

"And you're being too proud of yourself, DIVA." She added secretly to herself.

CUL attempted to change the mood. They were throwing tomatoes at Jin long enough, so maybe some refreshment should help.

She didn't know how wrong she was. SPOILER: It actually developed the Jin hate Saga.

**CUL: **THREE Y!

Everyone online except for CUL and IA rolled their eyes. _Three Y!?_

Why didn't IA facepalm? Because she knew what CUL was up to [change the subject] and was grateful for it… well yeah, until she found it backfired.

**IA: **Random…

Gumi, who happened to be in the crowd who didn't understand CUL's idea, said

**GUMI: **I supposed all tweets go off-topic.

**IA: **Because of me… - IA said miserably. _When is it gonna get better?!_

Yukari, as whoever she is, didn't understand why IA had to be so miserable. If she wanted to be bashed, then she'd get it! Yukari is a good girl!

**Yuzuki Yukari: **I'll tweet one for us to bash Jin, his IA tuning and IA then.

Yup, it was like the moment of truth for the Alliance of Lesser Known Vocaloids.

IA shouted, mentally and twitter-ly:

**IA: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Certainly Yukari went off to compose a new tweet, so she didn't notice the reaction of Aria on the Planetes. But the others did.

Galaco wondered to herself… if IA had something to do with _that. _Look! Even the number of 'O' was correct!

**Galaco **made a very intelligent statement: Uh-oh, IA=Vader? This would not be good.

IA-imitating-Vader was no longer there, so Galaco was lucky not to receive a question from her just yet.

**CUL: **What a pity, I kinda like that Vader guy.

A statement which no one replied to. Well, they followed the TREND.

Anti-Jin SAGA:… to be continued…  
I would very much appreciate reviews from all of you. Thanks for reading and please Review!

If you would prefer I will take up suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5: Vocaloid hate Jin pt 2

**Warning: **You wouldn't have made it here if you hadn't read the warning so I feel no need to repeat.

**Disclaimer:** The disclaimer poem should be traced back a few chapters before. Again, you shouldn't have been here had you not read that disclaimer.

**Starring:** IA continues to make her day!

Chapter 5: Vocaloid hates Jin pt 2.

Yuzuki Yukari smiled amiably before getting down to tweet something she knew it would be standing for centuries…

Okay, that was too much vanity.

**Yuzuki Yukari:** As GUMI debated, I tweeted this so that Vocaloids can bash Jin, his bad tuning of IA and… IA as well. Enjoy!

In some miraculous way, none retweeted, but there were favorites. Fifteen favorites.

**Galaco:** Project Jin-bashers OPEN!

Eria [my OC Eng Vocaloid] technically face palmed as she logged on to her Twitter account. They were kidding, weren't they? It was only half the day and they'd already found something to fight to the death for.

**Eria:** Anti-tweets, bash tweets, harassment and biased tweets are not encouraged, though I have the same biased opinion.

Before we go on to the next mess, there're two headquarters of Vocaloid, dubbed the Vocaloid2 and the Vocaloid3 house. As the name debated, V2 stays at V2 House while V3 stays at the V3 House. The system got kinda tricky as there are V3 Updates available, so that all Crypton Vocaloid stay permanently at V2 House until all V2 goes V3, and then the house would be renamed Vocaloid3 2nd headquarter. It was complicated indeed, but space is not infinity, and the Vocaloids themselves need to find the best way to deal with it.

So, at the classic yet warm Vocaloid2 House, a certain blonde Crypton Vocal was going to her twitter account for the second time. Believe me, that was rare, because there was once a research that point out Social networks are more addicting than those of drugs. Better stay away from making too much online friends.

**Kagamine Rin: **He just uses IA the wrong way. IA is not a high-pitched squeak!

**CUL: **A squeak?

Tone Rion, as all cooks should be, was nice and warming, so she greeted the blonde to Twitter as much as she could

**Tone Rion:** It's just CUL and her language. HI RIN!

Mizki, after some sketching on a piece of paper, found that Heat-haze actually could benefit the universe.

**VY1v3:** We quite bashed him a lot likely in Galaco's tweet. Heat-hazed is actually an awesome story.

Yukari shrugged. Point given.

**Yuzuki Yukari:** Yes, it serves well as a story, with those unique eye powers then and all. But not as songs however, especially when IA arrives

Well there's this about IA. She didn't go to see the new tweets instantly. Instead she roamed off to Amazon and saw whatever-the-hell-only-she-knew. When she returned, with the naïve belief that her 'friends' were joking, she found just the thing they promised.

_Like a certain dictator, Yukari 'does what she said'._

**IA:** You DID IT! IT'S REAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CUL bashed the keys so hard that IA could hear the noise of the board from her own room. _What?_

**CUL:** Stop imitating Vader!

_Who the hell is Vader?_

Cussing removed, the reply was shown

**IA:** Who's Vader?

The whole V3 House and Rin either groaned, face palmed, shook their heads, rolled their eyes, widened their eyes, shouted LOL or fell off their chair.

**Tone Rion: **Oh, she doesn't know. And she did it SO well.

IA raised an eyebrow. _Am I outdated or something? Is this Vader guy someone so famous that if you do not know him, you are somewhat of a person living under a rock for a few years?_

**IA:** Will anyone mind telling me who this guy is?

**Galaco:** Darth Vader.

_Very simple. Now I know that his first name is Darth and his last name is Vader. What does that help in telling me whatever the heck he did to make him famous!?_

Well, not quite like what you think, IA.

**IA: **Thanks Galaco, it helps A LOT!

Several descriptions of this first named Darth last named Vader popped, and IA didn't find them helpful

**Yuzuki Yukari:** He is a 'guy' with a big black samurai like mask with mechanical breathing in a black suit.

_Okay, as far as I know, samurai doesn't have respiratory problem. And they do not wear mask (gotta recheck that one), or use a suit with mechanical respiratory. In addition, their names should be in some sort of Japanese._

**CUL:** A scary yet awesome Dark Lord of the Sith who killed more people than I can count.

_Excuse me, what in the world is Sith? A religion or organization? Dark Lord sounds kinda cool however._

And yet, the one helpful to her betrayed her

**Kagamine Rin:** Father of Luke Skywalker. Simple.

_What the heck is this!? There's not a chance it's possible. Luke's father's dead!_

**IA:** Luke's father is still ALIVE?! NO, it's not true, it's impossible!

Eria's eyes rolled

**Eria:** Seriously IA, first you sound like Vader, now you sound like Luke.

IA blinked

**IA:** Luke said so?

Something was wrong there. Eria frowned… how could IA know of Luke without knowing of Vader… that's not possible…

**Eria:** Wait… how can you know Luke without knowing Vader?

Yukari growled quietly as she saw her infamous tweet becoming a debate ground of Star Wars.

**Yuzuki Yukari:** Now wait there, don't go too far off topic. IA only watched like 10 minutes and walked away. You know, at the point when there's that message of that whatever princess.

IA started to vaguely remember. Right… that was a Friday movie night, and all the girls decided to watch a boys' movie [you know, action!] of an imagined Universe where different races live under a Galaxy ruled by some kind of dictatorial monarchy… something like that. Mizki stated it to be one of the most famous movie franchises ever made… but IA withdrew from that movie night _just because she needed to finish her new arrangement for a new song._

**IA:** It's not like I hate it! I had jobs to handle then. Well still I guess Luke's father is a bad guy. Thought he was a Jedi something.

Galaco stated naturally

**Galaco:** Yes indeed he was. He's the Chosen One.

_Don't you know the basic principle is to not spoil the movie?_

**Eria:** Guys do not spoil the movies.

Gumi stated a moral of the day

**GUMI:** We all tend to go off topic.

Yukari shrugged

**Yuzuki Yukari:** Well there is this in topic: Jin, stop the torment. Please return and support the Virtual DIVA. IA is not herself anymore in your songs.

IA spat back

**IA:** It's not much of such torment! You never blamed kemu, and he got a million views song. Despite the fact that….

**Yuzuki Yukari:** 4/5 songs reaching a million views are Jin's. Are you having mental problems? Not to mention all the four others can't match kemu's.

GUMI added

**GUMI:** I like Kemu. His tuning is impressive, not just because he favors me.

**CUL:** We need a kemu praising tweet now? – She asked sarcastically

Galaco rudely put it off

**Galaco:** No! However it is true that IA is more herself in kemu's song.

IA growled in frustration. It feels bad when someone is putting the fall on you for something you didn't do, right? Pretty much yes, I'd say. However a war should end and it would always end the right time.

**IA:** Can this go down? We're all clear you hate, I mean dislike Jin because of me. And every tweet goes off topic.

Fortunately, Eria saw some sense, and she was sensible enough to agree with IA this time.

**Eria:** At least this one went off topic because of Vader. Still, let's close this and move on.

Yukari just tweeted

**Yuzuki Yukari:** It still didn't change a fact.

The other sighed

**Eria:** I know, no one's gonna forget that fact. At least I won't.

After all had left their Twitter, a single creepy author stepped inside and left a note

Hikari Murasaki: I hold no responsibility if you like Jin and read through this. I am sorry for depressing you, but try not to flame me so hard just because your idol got bashed.

XXX

I actually have a Twitter. You can use my pen name to find it.


End file.
